Fobidden Passion
by SailorRyokoKitana
Summary: Endymion caught... What will poor Serenity do when she goes mad? What will ChibiUsa do when she sees her mother forget about everything?


::Authors notes: The first part of this story was actually written by a friend of mine and she gave me permission  
to spruce it up a bit :-) It really has no explaination and I would like to keep it that way. HA hA!::  
  
  
  
  
  
FORBIDDEN PASSION  
  
The door squeaked open and I saw an eye peek inside. I smiled and  
whispered her name, she came towards me, I guess she was happy to see me.  
Her face turned pale when she looked over me, a simple "no" was the only  
thing that squeaked from her mouth, she jetted out the door, wailing and  
screams echoed throughout the palace, I began to think that my love was  
insane, but as I turned over I saw what had made her almost collapse.  
Long green hair was draped all over on the left side of the bed. She  
awakened after an extremely loud wail coming from the Queen, we locked eyes,  
she turned away and began getting dressed. Now it was my turn to cry, I  
had lost my one and only for a night of passion. A word escaped from my  
mouth before I began billowing out in sorrow, "Serenity".  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I ran through the corriders of the palace, visions of our love flashing  
through my head. *I should forgive him* I thought to myself *Maybe I'm  
just not making him satisfied.* I waited for a couple of minutes so that  
_she_ could leave, then I calmly made my way to the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
They were at it again when I arrived. But, I just had to make sure it  
was him. I peered through the door and my eyes opened wide as I fell to  
the floor. "Why Endymion, Why?!" I asked him tears falling to the ground.  
It was worse this time. No longer was he with _Setsuna_ but someone much  
worse, my best friend out of all the Senshi, Rei.  
That raven haired witch covered herself and ran from the room, crying.  
Well, so was I and she deserved it.  
  
"Serenity please, I didn't mean to!" He went to hold me.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him. Tears jerking all over my face,  
he tried to give me a warm embrace, I slapped him, hard, so hard _my_ hand  
turned black and bule. "I told you, don't touch me" the tears came pouring  
out as I sat there staring at him "Why?" I asked him. "First Setsuna then  
Rei, why?!" I continued screaming at him until I finally regained control  
"And here I was going to forgive you" I told him silently, then ran out of  
the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I sat there, dumbfounded. First Setsuna, then Rei. She would've  
forgivven me too, but I just did it all over again. I was a fool, an  
asshole, and I didn't deserve to live. I don't know why I did it. Rei had always wanted  
me and so did Setsuna. I was tired of the same thing day after day, night after night.  
The routine of appearing with the Queen and only being seen as Queen Serenity's husband really  
Bothered me. I became lonely during the nights when Serenity had been off on other planets making deals  
And arrangements to keep the universe friendly. I suppose I just became jealous.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I ran to the sacred area in the palace that held the Senshi items.  
Grabbing my pen I raced back into my room.  
  
"Disguise Power! Change me into a police officer with a gun!" I  
hadn't used this pen in over 100 years. I grabbed the gun and set it on my  
dresser, then transformed into Sailor Moon. My hand began to shake as I  
reached for the gun. I put it to my heart and...  
  
"Mama, what are you doing?" she asked me. I couldn't stop myself. I  
pulled the trigger and a loud boom rocked the halls. "Noooo! Mommy,  
MOMMY! NOOOOOO!" she screamed running over to me. My vision began to  
cloud, chocking back the blood I spit out my last words.  
  
"Remember Chibi-Usa, my dear dear daughter. This was not your fault.  
If you must know talk to Endy.. Endy... you know who. I love you my child.  
I love you"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I couldn't move. I just sat there, holding my dead mother in my arms.  
The room begtan releasing the stentch of death. It was lunchtime now, they  
would be coming soon. The door squeaked open and Ami came in, holding her  
nose. When she saw my mom she fainted, and collapsed on to the floor. I  
wrote a note to Minako and Makoto, stuck the gun to my head and pulled the  
trigger. I fell on the bloody bed. The senshi came in, as did the royal  
cats. Tears welled up in their eyes as they saw us, and then I was gone,  
with my mother at least. 


End file.
